


37 sguardi_eng version

by old_stories



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/old_stories/pseuds/old_stories
Summary: For the first anniversary of Patatine e Marmellata.What happens between the 1st and 3rd December 2018 through 37 gazes. Some meaningful, some silent and some missed.From a very worried Giovanni’s POV, starring an Elia who misses almost nothing and an always distracted Luchino. Marti and Nico are too cheesy to bear. Slightly Elippo vibes.
Relationships: Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	37 sguardi_eng version

Note: this is freely inspired by this [post](https://sonhoedesrazao.tumblr.com/post/180731179523/fics-id-love-to-read-marti-nico-and-the-boys) on tumblr. You can find the italian version [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941480).

* * *

Giovanni and Elia have known each other since forever. And, since then, they have rarely needed words to communicate.

**Saturday, 1st December 2018**

1.

When Giovanni closes the door, heading with Elia and Luchino towards the pub in Trevignano, he asks himself if he’s doing the right thing. If Niccolò came all the way to Bracciano it’s because he chose Marti, isn’t it? But how long will it take for him to come back to his girlfriend once again? He looks up and meets Elia’s eyes. Elia shrugs.

_I don’t know, Gio_. He answers silently.

2.

Obviously there is no trace of girls in the pub of Trevignano. Luchino complains, another couple of minutes to finish the match and he would’ve won but Gio’s mind is somewhere else. Elia’s nudge reclaims his attention, as soon as Luchino orders the third beer.

_Everything will be allright. Aren’t you the Love Wizard?_

Gio can’t help but smile.

**Sunday, 2nd December 2018**

3.

Sleeping on the floor of the lake house has rightfully conquered the top 3 of the most uncomfortable sleeps of his life. The door of the bedroom is still closed and Gio looks outside the window just to find Niccolò’s car right there where they saw it the night before. Elia looks at him out of curiosity but pointing the window is enough and he takes the hint.

_Well done Marti._

4.

Gio is so relieved that even his headache seems diminished. Or maybe it’s just the smell of the coffee that’s finally ready. He doesn’t even complain when Luchino turns on the radio and the first words of Cremonini’s song come out. _Cremonini, out of all. _On a sunday morning. Gio swallows the last sip of coffee and looks at Elia.

_It sucks a bit, Zì._

5.

Getting caught by Martino and Niccolò singing the afore-mentioned Cremonini while they clean everything up was not part of the plan. And while he is trying to save face he meets Elia’s eyes, who is diying laughing. And he surrenders.

6.

When they met Luchino for the first time it didn’t take long for them to realize that Luchi’s weakness was food. And while he looks at his friend running in Niccolò’s arms, he asks himself if he can trust the boy.

Elia clears his throat and looks at him.

_C’mon, a cappuccino has never killed anyone._

_Do you think?_

_I do. And anyway look at Marti._

Gio gazes at Marti, whose smile is brighter than the sun.

_It can’t be worse than sleeping on the floor!_

7.

In the car he forces Luchino to sit between Elia and himself but he can’t hold Luchi from telling for the umpteenth time the story of the girl without clitoris, because Nico, listen, you had a girlfriend and… Marti protests, Niccolò bursts out laughing and Gio and Elia need just a glimpse.

_I give up._

_If it’s love it will survive!_

8.

The pub in Trevignano is really small. The boys order cappuccino and croissants and squeeze themselves in the only empty coffee table.

“So…” says Niccolò, “chips and jam?”

“No, please, Nico, no…” Marti rebels, “it’s worse than the carbonara and mushrooms!”

Elia tosses his coffee. _And where were we? WhenWhereWhy??_

Gio shrugs, _Fuck, you look like his mum!_

9.

When Marti spills out the story of the Carbonara they laugh at him for half an hour and, when they finally stop, they start again ‘cause they remember Rana’s party, when she spent half of the evening staring at her mobile phone and the other half mad with Marti because he never replied.

_Can you blame him?_

Gio thinks he misunderstood something, but no, Elia really means it and he doesn’t even realize it.

10.

The both of them notice Niccolò’s face, when they speak about Emma. _He’s jealous, _but then Marti looks at him, heart eyes, and smiles.

“Carbonara was a thousand times better” he states and Niccolò giggles, like he’s starring in a B-level romantic comedy.

_He’s a goner_, Elia looks at him.

_Hook line and sinker_, Gio strikes out.

11.

They spent all their morning sitting in the bar.

Niccolò isn’t that bad but Gio is still doubting. He’s unexpected, that’s for sure, and if Gio ever thought about Marti’s boyfriend he would have never come up with a guy like him.

Elia walks by his side, while they head towards the grocery shop.

_Stop worrying about it! Now who’s the mum?_

Gio raises his eyebrows and looks at him, outraged, _What??_

12.

It’s incredible that the shop is still open and Gio thanks whatever his lucky star is, just the thought of having jam again makes him sick. Just long enough to get bread and ham and Luchino and Nico – yes, he’s Nico now – have disappeared.

Marti rolls his eyes and laughs. “Nì… again?”

Elia suppresses a groan. _What happened to Marti?_

_That’s too cheesy to bear._

13_._

They find them in front of the candy shelf and they look like two, maximum three years old. Martino reaches Nico, who shows him a bag of sweets. Their hands touch, their gazes intertwine and they’re so…

_Magnetic?_

_In love?_

_You’re about to cry._

_Asshole._

14.

Gio feels fond of Marti and Nico singing on the way home. He barely remember the last time he’s seen Martino so calm.

_I should’ve told him something_, because Gio knew way before that something was wrong.

He asks himself when exactly Elia learnt to read his mind, not only his eyes.

_You don’t need to. We’re here now._

15.

Elia takes charge of the sandwiches, because if he couldn’t sleep in the bed at least he’ll cook.

“Can I help you?” asks Nico with his weird but still contagious smile.

“Yes, I’d like to grill the bread. I’ll light the fire.”

Gio glares at him.

_Nope, you don’t do this starred chef stuff in my house._

_What? You never trust me, do you?_

16.

Luckily the fire doesn’t cooperate and they eat normal sandwiches sitting on the beach.

“No giraffe I think” says Marti, searching in the candy bag and offering a green crocodile to Nico. Niccolò runs his fingers through Marti’s curls and for a moment everything around them seems to disappear.

_I’m feeling like the third wheel_, Gio can feel Elia’s eyes, who’s huffing.

_Let’s have a walk so they can be alone…_

17.

Martino didn’t forget his friends though, and when they get up to give him and his boyfriend space, he smiles and proposes the famous walk around the lake that they never finished.

Gio is relieved, he planned that weekend to be together, all four of them. He lifts him and hugs him without thinking.

Elia laughs.

_Are you jealous?_

18.

It’s obvious that even this time they won’t make it. Niccolò has taken possession of Marti’s mobile phone and he’s taking pictures of everything. He’s good at it but why doesn’t he take his own?

“We need your phone number so we can add you to our Whatsapp chat.” Luchino announces, forgetting about their golden rule – no girlfriends (and from today boyfriends) in their chat.

Marti’s eyes light up and then he bursts out laughing. “That’s impossible”.

Nico pulls out of the pocket a thing that Gio thinks he’s seen only in some old tv shows.

_Where is he coming from?_

Elia starts to gesture in disbelieving. _How does he live? He’s missing the basis!_

19.

Gio looks at the picture of the five of them that Marti’s taken.

“Instagram.” He says. “Now.”

“Do you think?” Marti knows that there are possibilities that all the students at school will see the picture.

“Yes I do.”

Elia scratches his chin but he nods.

_Maybe the Argentinian will see it._

20.

Gio stares at Marti who’s walking not far from him. He’s so happy Gio’s heart hurts.

If Nico even starts again with his bullshit…

“Listen, Nico…” he calls for him. Besides, better safe than sorry, right?

_Zì! You can’t do it!_

_Just a few words, promise!_

_Absolutely no! Or do you want Marti to kill us?_

Gio sighs and lets it go. If he’s the love wizard, Elia is the friendship one.

21.

Elia is so closed to losing it when, near home, Nico gives Marti a little heart-shaped pebble.

_Enough! There’s someone here who has still his dignity!_

_Fifa? And we lock them out._

_Deal._

22.

Gio’s spying on the guys from the window and considers that maybe, even if he’s the love wizard he should ask Marti for advice about how to find a girl. They can’t stop smiling at each other, standing there, their foreheads touching and a soft kiss leads to another. Gio knows he really should stop staring, it’s not fair, but those two are hypnotic. And the silence around him tells him he’s not the only one who thinks it.

23.

Surprise, surprise, Nico offers good quality weed.

“C’mon Luchino, let’s play a rematch!”

Elia gives him the stinky eye and sits down on the sofa, close to the Happy Couple.

_I hate you._

24.

Gio wonders how much Marti and Nico are sleep-deprived. Not even the time for two hits and they’ve fallen asleep, one’s head on the other’s chest.

_Feel free to play. _Elia’s look is saying._ I’m gonna smoke this._

25.

The sun is going down, and it’s starting to get cold. They should come back and Nico’s phone has rung a couple of times. It’s a pity, Gio thinks. In that house by the lake, it seems they’re the only five people left and the world and its problems outside have forgotten about them.

_Just another match_. Elia agrees, _And then we wake them up._

26.

“Marti? Marti wake up, the bus leaves in half an hour.”

“Shit. We fell asleep. Again.”

Gio grins. “Yeah, what did you do last night?”

Marti blushes.

“It’s better for you if you don’t know.” Nico laughs “I’ll drive you home.”

They thought about leaving them alone, but Nico driving them to Rome would be so much easier.

“Don’t worry, if you want to be alone with Marti…”

“I think it’s better not, or I’ll kidnapp him and I won’t take him back.”

Marti giggles, Gio looks at Elia who rolls his eyes.

27.

Gio’s locking the door when Marti gets a voice message. “Hi Rose, I’m happy for you. I hope you’ll trust me again, though. Have a good evening!”

Marti ends up looking at four pair of very curious eyes that are staring at him.

“This is Filippo, Eleonora’s brother.”

“Who?!”

“Filippo Sava, blond hair, you probably saw him at the party.”

Marti shows them his instagram profile and Gio turns to Elia to make a joke but his friend is looking to the pictures with the same odd expression he had for Marti and Nico that same morning.

28.

“And why shouldn’t you trust him?” asks Nico, tilting his head.

Marti blushes and dances around it but at the end he tells them what Filippo said to him on the terrace.

“But he was wrong.” He says and looks at Nico, his eyes saying _I trust you, you know I trust you._

Gio looks away ‘cause it’s taking his breath away. He knows too well how Marti was less than 24 hours before and, if Nico is as honest as he seems now, he can’t have been much better.

He gazes at Elia, looking for something to hold on, but he meet two uncertain eyes.

_Where the fuck were we?_   
  


29.

Gio isn’t jeaulous of Niccolò, he’s grown up enough to know that nothing has changed for Marti and, for sure, he won’t loose his best friend. But Filippo, honestly, is a different story. Why did Marti end up talking to someone he’d met by chance rather than talking to him? It hurts a bit and what he reads in Elia’s eyes is not so different.

_Maybe you’re right. We should talk to him._

30.

Well, Niccolò singing Tiziano Ferro to Martino is something he’s sure he will never forget and the effort to rip his ears and eyes out is for nothing. Because Marti is really blushing at someone who knows by heart even Incanto.*

Elia, for his part, seems to be somewhere else, focused on scrolling his finger on the phone. Gio can’t see what Elia’s watching ‘cause Luchino has fallen asleep between them but they really seem to be the pictures they saw earlier on Sava’s profile.

31.

Niccolò insists to drive each of them home, Gio and Elia say that it doesn’t really matter but Luchino is very happy to avoid taking the subway.

_He’s nice._ Elia is fascinated .

_He wants to make an impression._ Gio debunks it.

_Or to spend more time with Martino._

They roll their eyes for the umpteenth time that day.

32.

After dropping Luchino home, finally Niccolò answers his phone, waiting for the green light of the traffic light.

“Yes mum, I’m coming back. Yes, yes, I’ll see you later.”

_The guy is nervous_. Elia notices looking at Gio.

_He should treat her better, though._

Shit. Now they look like grandmas.

33.

“I’ll get off here with Elia, don’t you worry. See you tomorrow guys, thanks Nico!”

Gio gets out of the car, he won’t be alone with the Happy Couple for anything in the world.

He looks at them while they leave. Nico is saying something and Marti smiles with his special smile that seems to involve all his facial muscles. Gio looks at Elia and they grin.

_Let’s hope he won’t be paralyzed._

_He hasn’t stopped smiling since this morning._

34.

“Well, I’m going home.” Gio shifts the weight from one foot to the other, waiting for something he doesn’t even know.

_Are you sure you don’t want to tell me something?_

“Okay. See you tomorrow then.”

_Why? What should I tell you?_

**Monday 3rd December 2018**

35.

Gio is almost grateful for those three hours of class and peace. He would never have said it but at least no one looks at Marti and grins.

“Garau!”

It takes some years off of Gio’s life. He got distracted and he has no clue what he should do. He’ll make a fool of himself in 3, 2, 1…

Elia shows him the answer with the pencil. _You’re hopeless._

36.

When the bell rings Elia looks at Gio, after catching the umpteenth look of mockery.

_Shall we do it?_

Gio nods. _Let’s do it._

“Marti? Coffee?”

37.

It must not be easy for Nico to be the new guy, in a classroom of assholes, in the middle of a gossip of that scale. Gio and Elia needed less than a look that morning to decide that, if it’s true that they have Marti’s back at any cost, they will be there for Nico too.

“Nico!” Gio calls him when they reach the classroom.

Nico’s smile is relieved, like they’re the first people he knows that he’s meeting in ages.

“Let’s have a coffee. It’s on Marti, obviously.”

“What??”

_The end._

_* Incanto is a love song by Tiziano Ferro. _


End file.
